It all started with a threat a fairy tail fanfic
by yamiyugi101
Summary: 5 years after the defeat of zeref and acnologia the mages of fairy tail are all in happy relationships except a certain dragon slayer and a certain fire mage this story will follow Romeo and Wendy's relationship from beginning to end pairings RoWen NaLu and many many more rated M for stuff later on Warning there will be tear jerking moments at the end


It all started with a threat

disclaimer: i do not own fairy tail or its characters they belong to Hiro Mashima- sama

This is my first fanfic so please point out every flaw because I am planning on writing a novel and I do not what any mistakes on my book so please tell me all I did wrong with this story thank you and see ya later

sorry for deleting it i wanted to rewrite it so gomenasai to the people who fav/followed this story also I will not update unless I get 3 reviews

chapter 1 the threat and the confession

Romeo P.O.V.

It was a normal day at the guild Natsu-nii was talking with Lucy-nee and Wendy, while Natsu had his arm wrapped around his wife of two years. I still remember that day I never seen Natsu-nii so happy I remember Natsu asking me to film his confession to lucy two years ago. It was obvious that Lucy had a thing for Natsu but Natsu was dense so she thought he wouldn't return those feelings fully but Natsu felt the same way since he met her so he asked me to follow him so I could film him and Lucy at the spot they first met at Hargeon and he said to her " Luce I know that you love me."

Lucy shocked at hearing this tried to deny it but Natsu grabbed her by the shoulders and said " I love you Luce I always have and I always will and I want you to marry me." Lucy's face went from shock to happiness and she began crying and said "yes I will Natsu I will marry you" then she hugged him. Natsu called out to me "Romeo you got all that" I came out from where I was hiding and nodded my head.

Lucy and Natsu got married two months later and have been extremely happy ever since. I looked around and saw many other happy married couples there was Jellal feeding cake to his wife Erza, there was Gajeel sitting with his wife Levy reading with her, there was Laxus bugging his wife Mira who was trying to serve drinks to everyone, there was Cobra sitting with his wife Kinanna who was sleeping on his shoulder, there was Makarov who was sitting with his new wife polyusica drinking, there was Meredy sitting at a table stroking her stomach probably thinking about her husband Lyon and her baby, there was Gray and Juvia sitting at a table near the entrance. I just thought of something Gray, Natsu, and Erza have acted more like siblings these last few years like when Natsu just grabs Erza and starts ruffling her hair she just laughs and does it back instead of hurting him.

Gray and Natsu just joke with each other instead of fight. I sighed "I guess they've gotta grow up sometime" I thought for sure that Lisanna would protest Natsu and Lucy getting together but as it turns out she had a thing for Bikslow. She only thought of Natsu as a brother after she saw Natsu and Lucy together she realised she had feelings for Bikslow and he did as well shortly after Natsu and Lucy got married is when Lisanna married Bikslow.

I also heard from Natsu that Sting married Yukino and that Rouge ended up bumping into Kagura in the street and knocked her down so to make it up to her he took her to her favorite resturant and they ended up dating. After about five months they got married now they are expecting their first child, they found out that they will be twins a boy and a girl. There was also Ren and Sherry who are married and expecting their second kid.

Then there was the couple no one thought would happen Elfman and Evergreen, they just came back from their honeymoon. Even Carla and Happy are married I sighed everyone was in happy relationships while I could not get the nerve to confess my love for my best friend Wendy Marvel. I sighed again after our fight with Tartorus I decided to hang out with someone my age so I started hanging out with Wendy but after about one year of her being my best friend I started to fall for her hard.

After five years she has grown to be gorgeous she was the same height as Lucy, long blue hair that reached her thighs, she had a better figure then Erza and Lucy combined she finally got the chest she wanted, she was a real head turner. She was also the kindest person I knew she was in my mind perfect. I began staring at her thinking of how much I really love her after an hour of staring I was brought back to reality by Mira tickling my stomach I laughed a bit but not loud enough for anyone to hear me.

I then glared at Mira with a blush on my face from her finding out I was ticklish which I desperately tried to hide and she just smiled and said " I was trying to get your attention for an hour so I thought I might get it another way" she said with a smile. I growled and said " what do you want Mira" she just flat-out said " just confess to wendy already It's been 5 years. " I looked away to try to hide my blush and said " I don't know what you're talking about " she just turned me around and said in a sickening sweet voice " tell her or I will tickle you for ten hours with no breaks. "

I gulped and got up that would definitely kill me I was impossibly ticklish. I got up and walked up to wendy who was sitting alone with a terrified expression on her face. I wondered what could have happened for her to look this terrified but I shook it off and approached her.

Wendy P.O.V.

I was talking with Natsu-san and Lucy-san when I felt like someone was watching me. I looked behind me and saw Romeo talking with Mira-san. I sighed I really love Romeo but I don't want to ruin our friendship I sighed again and Lucy-san looked at me and said " Wendy if you don't confess to him now I will tickle you for 10 hours straight."

Lucy was definitely annoyed I gulped and nodded my head. That would definitely kill me it kills me that i'm a dragon slayer yet i'm so sensitive everywhere. I sighed as Romeo was approaching me I have been in love with this guy since I met him after the tenrou disaster but I did not want to ruin our friendship so I kept quiet about my feelings.

I guess it's now or never Romeo stood in front of me and we stood there in silence until we both said at the same time " I love you. " we both turned a shade of red that surpasses Erza's hair we were silent until Romeo spoke up. " I have loved you since I started to get to know you I knew you were the one for me to spend the rest of my life with. "

I just stood there absorbing what he just said I just acted on my impulse and grabbed him by his face and brought my lips onto his. After what seemed like hours but it was only two minutes Romeo looked really happy and wrapped his arm around my waist and I placed my head on his shoulder and then we turned around and saw the entire guild looking at us and smiling. I looked to Romeo he was as red as Erza's hair and I was just as red when master yelled " when's the wedding " then he was promptly hit over the head by his wife but me and Romeo got even redder than we started to celebrate.

Romeo's P.O.V.

The entire guild was celebrating the last couple getting together Wendy was talking with the girls while I was being "talked" to by her "brothers." Natsu and the other dragon slayers were staring at me silently when Natsu finally spoke he said. " If you hurt Wendy I will kill you " that was followed by the rest of the dragon slayers cracking their knuckles I gulped then smiled and said " I would never hurt Wendy after all she chose me as her mate. "

The other guys just smiled and nodded then we fell into a comfortable silence. I broke the silence by asking Natsu " so how are you and Lucy doing. " he gave his usual grin and said " we are trying to have a kid " I looked around and everyone was shocked. I then asked " really after only two years of marraige you want a kid. "

Natsu smiled and said " yeah me and Luce were talking about it and we decided to try to have a kid. " I nodded my head in understanding then asked " have you thought of any names. " Natsu nodded his head and said " for a boy Igneel for a girl Nashi Layla. "

I nodded then everyone recovered from the shock and gajeel smirked and said " I can imagine salamander having kids they would probably be very rowdy. " surprisingly Natsu just laughed and said " you're probably right. " I was surprised that Natsu didn't start a fight but over the years Natsu has not been in any fights he has been a lot nicer to Gray and Gajeel and even jokes around with Erza who just jokes back.

I think it is because of the speech Natsu gave at Erza's wedding when he said that for as long as he can remember Erza has been like a sister to him and that he couldn't have asked for a better sister than Erza Scarlet Fernandes and that he couldn't be happier for his big sister. I remember Erza was in tears because of his speech and hugged him. After that they have been really close then at Gray's wedding Natsu said that he and Gray did not get along well but he's hoping that can change because like Erza is his sister gray is his brother.

They were pretty close too, I was snapped out of my thoughts by my girlfriend giving me a kiss on the cheek and hugging me. I brought her onto my lap and wrapped my arms around her waist and said " you know I'm glad I decided to tell you how I feel because I would have been very unhappy without my Juliet. " Wendy blushed at the nickname I gave her " so do you like your nickname " I asked and she smiled and said " yes I do. "

I brought her lips to mine and we kissed for what seemed like hours until Cana said " get a room you guys. " I looked over at Cana and said " you're just cranky because you can't drink because of the baby. " Cana is married to Bacchus and expecting her first kid.

The guy is not as bad as everyone thinks he is he's actually pretty sweet towards Cana. She just smirked and said " just you wait until Wendy is in my place she will probably be worse than me. " I was just embarrassed when she said that I could not form coherent sentences.

I looked at Wendy to find her the same as me then we both said at the same time " not for a long time. " I looked at my girlfriend who was smiling and I smiled back at her. I just started thinking I am very lucky to be with her my juliet.

Please read and Review


End file.
